Warriors Hollyleaf The Lost
by NebulaXYZ
Summary: Long ago, A warrior was lost in a terrible accident. Every one belived she was dead...but they were rong. She survived. But has lost her memories because of it. What happens when an old villan plans to use her for his vengence? Find out in 'Warriors Hollyleaf The Lost. REWRITTEN! NEEDS REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Darkness whipped through his pelt as the dark forest cat headed to the dark stone where he would make his speech. _

_**Soon I will have my revenge against that kittypet**__. __**Except this time I will not be the one to get killed with one strike to the chest. **_

_When he got their a huge group of cats were their waiting for him when they saw him they moved out of his way and watched as he got on top of it with another cat that looked just like him. _

_"It's almost time!" he shouted. "Soon we will have are revenge against the clans for everything they have done to us!" _

_every cat howled in agreement. _

_"We will show them no mercy." Every cat was getting excited now. _

_"But to do that we need more help" _

_the cats were discussing now "Help?" "What's he talking about?" "This is confusing." _

_Then the cat next to him spoke up. "Long ago their once was a clan called Bloodclan. But it was destroyed when the clans worked together to get rid of it. Along with their leader scourge."_

_The tom's father glared when he thought of that name. It was the name of the cat that killed him. "We have also found a loner that was once a warrior of Thunderclan but ran away when she told a devastating secret. My father was the one who found her and we plan to use her to help us achieve our goal. By bringing back Bloodclan with her as leader." _

_Upon hearing these words every cat was now confused. "But why would she help us?" One dark forset cat asked._

_"Thankfully," He said. "she has amnesia when she was hit on the head by a rock. And we will trick her by saying that we will give her memories back." _

_The cats nodded in agreement. The plan should work. Then the tom stepped back so his father could speak. _

_"Then it's settled. I will walk in her dreams while my son here will walk into other dreams of cats that are related to the clans. Starclan will fall and we shall rise up and take over the clans and destroy them! Once and for all!" _

_Every cat in the clearing shouted with joy and triumph while the cats on the stone smiled evilly. _

_"Now is the time my son. The time to bring back the forgotten warrior!"_


	2. Chapter 1 The Return of The Blood

**Chapter 1 **

_I was running through a forest looking behind me seeing two cats chasing me but can't make them out. I stop at a tunnel and I'm about to talk to the two cats but the scene changes and I run through the tunnel, and then it collapses. The last thing that happened was two voices calling my name. "Hollyleaf!" _

* * *

Hollyleafs eyes flew open. She had that dream again. A dream she didn't understand.

_No time_ _to worry about that now._ she thought to herself and got up to go hunting for some prey to eat.

She got up from her den and looked around at her surroundings and smiled. Around her was a forest with great big trees and flowers everywhere. Looking behind her she saw the tree that she made her home. On the other side of the tree was a hole wide enough to walk through and a perfect hiding place from badgers, foxes, dogs, and anything else that seemed dangerous.

Close by was a pond where she could catch some fish if she was hungry or drink some water if she was thirsty. She was happy here. She had made this her home ever since she found it.

She found it after she had woken up outside in a forest. She tried to remember what had happen but she couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember who she even was. She had decided to put that aside and try to find a place to sleep. After a long night of walking she found the tree she had made her home and went happily to sleep.

Hollyleaf was happy that she had a home but was still confused.

_Who am I? Where did I come from? And why are the only things I remember are my name and hunting skills?_ she asked herself.

Later that night after finishing the last of her mice and mole she looked up at the sky.

"The stars are so pretty." she said "I don't why but I feel so happy when I look up at them. But something's different." She said "It's almost as if their looking down at me"

Hollyleaf was surprised about what she had just said! She shook her head.

_Stars can't look down at you mouse brain, they're not even alive!_ She pushed that thought out of her mind and when into her den to go to sleep.

But before she did she looked outside at the stars again.

_Someday, I don't know when…but I will find truth about who I really am! _She said to herself one last time before sleep took over her.

* * *

Then all of a sudden Hollyleaf open her eyes. Hollyleaf looked around. She was in a stone hollow with a highledge. She knew that she was dreaming, but for some reason Hollyleaf felt something…familiar.

"What is this place?" She said "Have I been here before?"

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, she saw shadows of cats and the shadows where running strait toward her! Then she heard something behind her. She turned around to see more shadows coming from the top of the hollow coming straight toward her to! She closed her eyes and waited for them to attack her, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see that the shadows were attacking each other! She was releaved but also confused. Why were they attacking each other but not her? Then the dream changed and everything disappeared and turned into a forest. Hollyleaf looked around the forest. It was dark. No light shining down at all. For some reason she didn't like it. There was an eerie meaning to it.

"Hollyleaf, at last we meet." Hollyleaf turned around to see who was talking to her. When she turned around she saw dark brown cat with a torn ear, massive broad shoulders, long tail, scar on his nose, and deep amber eyes.

Hollyleaf got into a battle stance. "Who are you?" She yelled "And how do you know my name?"

"I know you." The tom replied. "You just don't know me. Not yet though."

Hollyleaf was confused. did this cat really know her? Then she remembered she was dreaming. _This could be_ _fake. _She thought.

"How do I know you're not real?" she ordered. The mysterious cat just smirked. Then without warning he jumped on her and scratched her shoulder.

"OW!" she yelled. She pushed him off and backed away a little. "What was that for!"

"To prove you rong." he said calmly.

Hollyleaf was shaking. She didn't know why but she was scared now "W-what do you want?" she asked nervously.

The tom stared at her. "Your help" he told her.

"What for?" she asked.

"Remember what you just saw?" he asked. "Those shadow's fighting eachother to the death?"

"Yes but what's that have to do with anything?" Hollyleaf asked. She was interested now.

"You see Hollyleaf," he began."there is a day coming. A day I like to call, the day of recolonizing. And it will soon be here."

_Recolonizing? _Hollyleaf asked herself. The cat continued.

"The day of recolonizing is about taking back what is rightfully ours."

"Ours?" Hollyleaf asked "You're not alone?"

"No, there are more of us but will get to that later." he said sternly. "For us achieve that goal I need you're to help."

"Help with what? She asked.

"I need you to bring back a clan that was lost a long time ago. A clan called Bloodclan. And become their new leader."

_Bloodclan? _

Hollyleaf had heard that name before. Where had she heard it?

"Look I'm sorry that you lost your…something" Hollyleaf said "But why should I help you? I don't even know a thing or two about being a leader."

the cat stared calmly at her

"because if you do," he said "I will help you regain your memories."

Hollyleaf gaped at this. This cat _did _know who she was! But how? It didn't matter how he knew, it mattered that he did. And Hollyleaf knew what she had to do.

_If its to help me regain my memories and remember who I am, I guess I have no choice._

She looked at the cat in his eyes and said "Yes. I will help you"

The cat smiled. "Good." He said "Tomorrow you will go the twoleg place and find a group of cats. They will be waiting for you."

Then he turned and walked into the tree's

"Wait!" Hollyleaf shouted. "Don't go!"

but it was too late. Hollyleaf watched as he vanished into the dark tree's.

* * *

Hollyleaf woke up. She looked around her den and sighed in relief. "It was only a dream." She said.

Then Hollyleaf felt a slight sting on her shoulder. "Ow! What the..."

Hollyleaf looked at her shoulder and gasped. _It..it can't be!_

There on her shoulder was the cut made by the mysterious tom. Hollyleaf could not believe it! The cat, the shadows, the dream, it was all true and Hollyleaf knew it.

_Then that means what that_ _cat said was true about the day of recolonizing!_ She said to herself. _And that means that he knows who I am too._

Then after much consideration Hollyleaf decided that if she was ever going to find out who she was, she had to do the cats wishes.

"Well then I guess I have no choice" she said. She then got out of the tree, got a drink of water, caught and ate a squirrel, and set out on to her journey. but before she left, she looked back at her home one last time believing it would be the last time she would see it. After stiffing a tear, she left.

After she left her home, she followed the cats' instructions and headed for twolegplace. She could see it from here since the forest she lived in was on a hill and shewould sometimes hear the monsters roaring. sometimes they would roar so loudly she couldn't sleep at night.

Soon she arrived at the thunderpath that serves as a border to the forest and the twoleg place. She first made sure that no monsters were on it. Thankfully there were no monsters out yet. So she quickly ran across the thunderpath as fast as here paws would carry her and made it safely across it.

"Thank goodness. Now all I have to do is find the group of cats he was talking about."

She wandered around for about an hour believing that they were nowhere around until…

"I believe you're looking for us."

Hollyleaf turned around to see five cats behind her.

One of them was a bright brown tom with a scar on his nose and black eyes,

a she cat with snow white fur tail and blue eyes,

a tabby tom with brown eyes,

a she cat with orange fur and amber eyes,

and black and white tom with red eyes.

"I'm Sand" said the bright brown tom. "This is Snow, Sun, Lucky, and Spots." He said gesturing to the cat with the snow white fur, the she cat with orange fur and amber eyes, the tabby tom, and the black and white tom.

"We each had dreams about the same cat." said Snow. "About the day of recolonizing" said Spots "And about Bloodclan" said Sun

"He said that we would be looking for a cat with a black pelt and green eyes. I assume that's you?" asked Lucky.

Hollyleaf stared at them for a moment and nodded. "Yes" she said "And we all know what we have to do right?" they all nodded.

"But if we are going to recreate Bloodclan," Hollyleaf said. "were going to need more cats."

Sun smiled "Oh there's more alright."

Sun then gestured with her tail and all of a sudden, cats came from out of the shadows and gathering around Hollyleaf. "The cat's in our dreams also said that we were to recegnize you as leader." Said Snow. Then to Hollyleafs suprise, each cat bowed at her! Even Snow, Spots, Lucky, Sun, and finally Sand.

"We are at your command Hollyleaf." said Sand. He then shouted. "All hail Hollyleaf! The new leader of Bloodclan!"

During his chanting, Hollyleaf could tell this was only the beggining.


	3. Chapter 2 The Omen Of Fear

**Chapter 2**

Jayfeathers paws padded along the soft grass to the moonpool. He could sense molepaw behind him.

Today was his apprentice ceremony and his sister Cherrypaws.

A few moons ago Molepaw helped Jayfeather take care of his mother Sorreltail who had caught whitecoff. Ever since then he had helped Jayfeather by collecting herbs and taking care of sick cats.

While Cherrypaw who wanted to be a warrior had been chosen to be mentored by Foxleap, Molepaw was given to Jayfeather to be his apprentice. This would be his first trip to the moonpool.

"When are we going to get there?" he asked impatiently.

"Soon Molepaw be patient." Jayfeather said.

Just then they saw littlecloud and Goldpaw his new apprentice and Tawnypelts and Rowanclaws recent kit. "Hello Jayfeather," said littlecloud "Who's this?" he said looking at Molepaw. "This is Molepaw, my new apprentice." he said. "Good," replied littlecloud. "It's about time to."

Then they headed for the moonpool. Willoshine and Mothwing where already there waiting. "Jayfeather, I see you gotten an apprentice." said Mothwing "Yes, this is Molepaw." He sniffed the air. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Barkface is sick." Said littlecloud. "And his apprentice is taking care of him." "Sorry to hear that." He replied. "Well then, let's get started."

After saying that Jayfeather took his place at the moonpool and touched it with his nose. He instructed Molepaw to do the same and everyone else followed suit.

* * *

After Molepaw had copied Jayfeather, he went into his dream. Molepaw was in Starclans hunting ground and was looking around. Just then Jayfeather heard a rustle and looked behind him. It was Spottedleaf.

"Jayfeather this isn't your dream." She said calmly.

"But Molepaw..."

"Will be fine." She finished for him. "Now come, we must talk."

And with that said she left. And before Jayfeather followed her, he looked behind him and saw Yellowfang walking towards him. When Jayfeather and Spottedleaf went back in his dream, she sat down in front of him.

"Jayfeather something terrible is about to happen." She said "And you must stop It."

Jayfeather got nervous. "Wha-whats about to happen?" he asked "what do you mean?"

Spottedleaf looked at him calmly "I can't say much but only this." And with that she closed her eyes and looked at Jayfeather.

_"The end of the clans is drawing near, _

_The cries of pain will be heard everywhere, _

_The three must work together, _

_To bring back the lost warrior, _

_To stop the blood of the tiger, _

_Or the sky will have no stars forever." _

When she finished, Jayfeather woke up terrified and confused. Littlecloud, Willoshine, Goldpaw, Mothwing, and Molepaw woke up. He could sense their fear. But before anyone else could say anything Jayfeather ran to Thunderclan territory with Molepaw running after him, calling him to wait up.

**Sorry its short. I promise the next chapter will be bigger.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Prophecy Revealed

**Chapter 3**

Jayfeather ran back home as fast as he could. Molepaw ran beside him. "Jayfeather wait!" he yelled "What's going on?"

"You'll find out when we get back to camp!" he replied.

Squirrelflight was gaurding the camp entrance. Before she could tell them to slow down, they ran past her and into the camp.

When they got back all of Thunderclan was asleep and in thier dens except for Firestar.

He was staring at the stars at the top of the highledge when he heard Jayfeather coming to him. He sensed fear from Jayfeather and new that something was wrong.

"Jayfeather…." He began "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

What they didn't realize was that Dovewing had been woken up by Jayfeather and Molepaw when they entered camp thanks to her special power and where listening to everything they said.

"Firestar… it's terrible!" He said. "What is?" He asked. "Starclan has send me a phrophecy and its not a good one."

Dovewing was getting worried. _Phrophecy? What prophecy? _"Well what did it say?" Firestar asked. Jayfeather took a deep breath and began.

_...the end of the clans is drawing near, _

_The cries of pain will be heard everywhere, _

_The three must work together, _

_To bring back the lost warrior, _

_To stop the blood of the tiger,_

_Or the sky will have no stars…_

_..Forever."_ Jayfeather said the last word most dramatically. Firestar, Molepaw, and Dovewing where silent for 5 seconds when suddenly

**"What in the name of Starclan is he talking about!"**

Firestar nearly fell off the highledge and Molepaw got so scared that he jumped on Jayfeathers back

(Claws unsheated I might add)

Firestar turned around to see the whole clan coming out of their dens when woken up by someone shouting.

The one that shouted was Dovewing. She ment to say it quietly but was to shocked and scared to do so.

"Dovewing!" called Birchfall. he had bangs under his eyes and was marching to Dovewing with Whitewing and Ivypool behind him.

"You better have a good reason that you woke up all of Thunderclan!" Said Whitewing.

"And I was having a good dream to!" said Mousefur. She was dreaming the day she became a warrior.

"And now I have to take a look at these scratches!" yelled Jayfeather when he shook Molepaw off of him. "Sorry." He said nervously.

She turned to Jayfeather ."Tell them" She yelled. "Tell them about the prophecy that Starclan sent you!"

At that moment everyone's eyes were on Jayfeather.

"What prophecy?" asked Squirrelflight, who too had heard everything.

"It must be important if Dovewing had to wake up the clan to hear it." Dustpelt grumply said.

"That was an accident!" She retorted. "Didn't sound like one to me!" He shouted back.

"Enough!"

Firestars yell made Dovewing and Dustpelt stop bickering. He nodded to Jayfeather and Jayfeather nodded back.

Jayfeather then began to tell everyone about the prophecy he had received from Starclan. When he had finished the entire clan was in shock. But then Brambleclaw stepped forward

"There's one thing I can't understand." He said calmly.

"And what is that Brambleclaw?" Firestar Asked.

"What does it mean by _the three?_"

Firestar looked at his clan. Then at Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze.

(Those who are wondering he was behind Dustpelt)

And at last Sandstorm.

They all looked at eachother and nodded slowly.

It was time to tell them. Firestar let out a big sigh.

"I'm afraid it's time to tell you all something I should have told you long ago." He said.

"When I was on my journey,"

he began

"I was sent a prophecy. The clan gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Brambleclaw asked.

Because this prophecy was different from anything else I've ever gotten. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing. I didn't tell you all because I wasn't sure what it meant. I don't even think it came from Starclan themselves. The prophecy says that..

.._There would be three kin of my kin, _

_Who hold the power of the stars in their paws._" he said

"And the three are Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze." He said turning to them. Then he turned back to his clan.

The clan just stared for a moment then looked at Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Then at Firestar again.

But before anyone could say anything else they heard rustling from the bushes from the top of canyon

"Intruders!" yelled Graystripe and everyone began preparing for battle.

And before they could do anything else,

Snow and her patrol of Bloodclan cats came out of the bushes and began their attack.


	5. Chapter 4 First Mission

**Chapter 4**

After becoming the new leader of Bloodclan Hollyleaf looked around. Since she was the new leader she had to find a home for them.

Thankfully Sand, Snow, Sun, Lucky, and Spots lived in an old abandon twoleg nest. Hollyleaf wasn't so sure about this, but she soon changed her mind when she saw how big it was.

Unlike any other twoleg nest she had ever seen, this one was the biggest. It was at least 100 fox-tail lengths wide and 100 fox-tail lengths high. There was a hole right next to the barricaded door.

"Come on." Said Sand. "But watch your head." Said Lucky."We always hit a piece of wood when we try to get inside." Said Spots.

And as just as if it was on cue Sun hit her head on the dangling piece of wood.

"OW! My head!" She yelled.

Sand and Hollyleaf held back a giggle.

"See what I mean?"

Sand then went into the hole. Hollyleaf began to follow but as she entered the hole she tripped on a rock. She was just about to fall when Sand had caught her just in time.

They both looked at each other for a moment then turned away from each other…blushing I might add.

( ;D )

"Uh….thanks." Said Hollyleaf. "You're…uh...welcome." Sand replied.

Snow and Sun looked at each other smiling. They know that Hollyleaf had stolen Sands heart.

"So...uh… I guess I better show you around." Sand said. "I think I would like that" Hollyleaf replied.

Later they were on the second floor of the twoleg place. "There are 5 rooms for Lucky, Snow, Sun, Spots and I." He explained.

But Hollyleaf on the other hand was concerned for the other members of her clan.

"But where do the others sleep?" "They sleep in an underground den just below the entrance. I will show you later."

Later after showing her around they went into a den that was above the others.

"This den is what the twolegs would call a…uh…attic I think." He said.

Hollyleaf looked around. The attic was dark and dusty and needed to be cleaned. Then she saw the window. She could see it was getting dark.

"It's getting late." She said "You can spend the night in my den if you wish." Sand Said.

Hollyleaf looked surprise. No one had ever been so generous to anyone she remembered anyway.

She nodded and followed Sand to his room.

* * *

Hollyleaf opened her eyes. She was in a forest. The same forest when she had met…

"Ah you're here."

She turned around.

_Him_.

It was the same cat from the other night. He continued to speak.

"I believe we got up on the wrong foot the last time we met. I'm Tigerstar you're mentor."

Hollyleaf was confused. "Mentor?"

"But of course." Tigerstar said. You'll need proper training if you are ever going to be a leader."

Hollyleaf was about to reply but Tigerstar cut her off.

"Back to Business. Hollyleaf I have a job for you." "

What kind of job." She asked.

"You see," He began. "our enemies have learned about my plans." He said in an angry voice.

Hollyleaf gulped. "Plans?"

Information you may say." He said. "But what type of information they have gathered I do not know." That's where you come in." He said looking at her.

Hollyleaf now understood why she came here. "What do I need to do?" She asked.

Tigerstar smiled. "I need you to bring four battle patrols and capture four cats from each clan so we can interrogate them. to learn what they have learned of us."

Hollyleaf understood now but didn't understand something. "What clans?" She asked.

That's when Tigerstar frowned. "Didn't I tell you? There are four clans around the lake that you see in the distance. They each live in a gorge, beside a river, in a marsh, and on the hills."

When he said this Hollyleaf felt something she had felt before the same felling when he mentioned Bloodclan.

She didn't know why but when he mentioned the clans she felt like she had heard of them before but didn't know why.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked.

Hollyleaf stood proud and Nodded her head. "Yes."

"Good. Now I better go." He said turning around and leaving. "Why?" she asked while he was walking away.

He looked back. "You must begin the patrols of course." And left.

* * *

Hollyleafs eyes flew open. She looked around. She was in the room on a square soft object called a 'bed', with Sand sleeping soundly next to her. She started to whisper in his ear.

"Sand...Sand wake up." She whispered. Sand didn't wake up. he just snored and flicked his ear.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

She started shaking him and began to whisper louder. "Sand... get up already."

Sand just snored and turned away from her. Hollyleaf was getting angry now. She began to push him.

"Sand! Get up!" she said in an angry tone. Sand responded by slapping his tail across her face.

Hollyleaf popped a vein and began to growl. She went up to Sands ears, took a deep breath, and shouted.

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY MOOOUUUSSSEEEE!"**

Sand woke startled and so scared that he rold of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Hollyleaf jumped down while Sand got up groaning.

"Sand get the others and organize four battle patrols." Hollyleaf ordered. "Wh-Why?" he asked still in shock and rubbing his ears.

Hollyleaf stared and smiled calmly. "Were going on little hunt."


	6. Chapter 5 Memories

**Chapter 5**

Hollyleaf padded through the trees with her battle patrols behind her. Before she left she had disguised herself with berries. Now her black pelt was as red as a rose. She hated the foul stench.

"Ugh! I hate this stench!" she said in disgust. Sand ran up to her.

"When we get back home, you can take a bath in the stream for as long as you want." He said

Hollyleaf nodded and stared into sands eyes. For a moment time stood still for her.

Hollyleaf was feeling something she had never felt before.

Then before she could say anything else, Sun ran in front of her and shouted.

"Were here!"

Hollyleaf stopped staring at Sand and walking and couldn't believe her eyes. What she saw was the biggest lake she had ever seen. The patrols also gaped at the sight. Hollyleaf stared at the lake and its surroundings.

All of a sudden, Hollyleaf felt something that she had when she was told of the clans. The same feeling when she became leader of Bloodclan.

The feeling of remembering.

For some strange reason that she didn't know, Hollyleaf knew this place. It felt like she had been here before. Just then in the middle of the lake she saw an island with a fallen tree that could be used as a bridge.

_That island_. She said to herself_. Could my memories be down there?_

She had to find out. She turned to Sand. "Sand, take the patrols and begin our attack. I'm going to the island."

Sand was shocked at this

"What?" "Why?"

Hollyleaf stared at him and quickly turned away.

"Well…um…"

What could she say? She couldn't tell him about her not remembering her past. And she couldn't lie to him.

"I don't know how to explain it." She replied. She turned to face him. "But it's important that I go down there."

Sand looked at the island then back at Hollyleaf. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. "But I'm coming with you"

Hollyleaf was surprised. No one had ever been so kind, brave, and loyal to her like this before. No one she could remember anyway, so she nodded. "Very well."

She turned her deputies.

"Snow, take your patrol to the gorge. Sun, head for the marsh. Lucky, Spot, take your patrols to the river and to the moors. You'll find the entrances when you see them."

They all bowed their heads and replied "Yes Hollyleaf." And left with their battle patrols. Sand and Hollyleaf were all alone.

Sand began padding to island.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go check out that island." And with that said he ran to the island with Hollyleaf right behind him.

Soon they reached the bridge. Sand went first. And he nearly fell off. "Careful." He warned as he made it to the end. "It's slippery."

"Okay." Hollyleaf then began slowly and cautiously walking across the bridge…only to find herself slipping and sliding on the wet bark without stopping! What was even worse, she was head straight for Sand!

"WOAAAAAAAAH!" She shouted. "SAND LOOK OUT!" Sand had just made it to the end of the bridge when he herd Hollyleafs cry and looked back. "Huh?"

_**CRASH, BLAM, BONK!**_

Hollyleaf had bumped into Sand, fell off the bridge, and crashed into a tree. Hollyleaf had hit her head on the tree and was rubbing the pain away. "Ugh...my head..." she said wearily.

She looked around the clearing for Sand but could not find him.

"Sand..?" No reply. "Where are you?"

Then a muffled voice replied "Underneath you…"

Hollyleaf looked down and saw she was on top of Sand who was face first in the ground. She immediately got off him.

"What part of **'**careful it's slippery**'** don't you understand?" He asked as he shook the dirt off angrily.

Hollyleaf looked down at her paws. "Sorry." That's when she began to notice her surroundings.

The island was not that big, but you could get a clear view of the moon and the stars. Hollyleaf stiffened a gasp when she saw the night sky. _The stars… _

She then began climbing the tall tree in the middle of the island. Sand watched her climb. "Hey!" He shouted "Wait for me!" And he began to follow her.

Hollyleaf made it to the top of the highest branch where she could get a clear view of the half moon and the stars. Sand climbed next to her. He looked at the night sky and was astonished at the beauty.

"Wow." He said amazed by all the stars. "It's beautiful isn't it?" "Yes it is." She replied not taking her eyes of the sky.

"Just look at all those stars." He said in amazement. "Yeah... they're so many." Hollyleaf for some reason couldn't take her eyes off them.

_The stars are so pretty. _She thought.

_The stars…_

All of a sudden, Hollyleafs head began to hurt. Then she began to feel dizzy.

_What in the name of Bloodclan?_

And when she looked down at her paws, she could see that she was trembling and she couldn't stop.

_Wha-whats going on? What's happening to me? _She cried out in pain.

Sand stopped staring at the stars and quickly went to Hollyleaf for support.

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" He shouted "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked concerned

Hollyleaf tried to move but she couldn't. "Help…me…Sand." She said weakly. Just then her dizzy spell and headache were too much for her and she blacked out.

* * *

A split second later, she opened her eyes. She lying down on her side and was on the ground again. She slowly got up. When she did she realized that there was something was different about her.

"I'm…Younger?" She was smaller than before and looked as though she was about 6 moons old. Probably even more.

After that, she looked around the clearing. To her surprise, she was surrounded by a huge group of cats that were covering the entire island.

At first she thought they were from Bloodclan. But after getting a closer look, she realized that they weren't from Bloodclan at all!

She looked at the top branches hoping to see Sand. But instead there were 4 cats taking his place.

One was a slender blue-gray she cat with ice-blue eyes. Next to her was a muscular white tom with black paws and yellow eyes.

On the branch opposite of them was a small light brown tom with amber eyes. And next to him, was a flame colored tom with green eyes. He was about to speak.

"Thunderclan are fortunate to have more than one new apprentice this moon. "He said.

_Thunderclan?_ She thought. _That sounds…familiar…but what's an 'apprentice'?_

"Jaypaw couldn't come tonight. But Hollypaw is here. And Lionpaw." As every cat then began to cheer on the new 'apprentices', Hollyleaf (or paw) was deep in thought.

(This is weird since she is dreaming)

_Hollypaw? _She thought._ Does he mean me? _She began looking around the clearing again.

_If so, then who's…?_ Just then, a couple fox lengths from hershe spotted a young golden tom with amber eyes with his head held high and looking proud.

_Is that Lionpaw? _She asked herself. _But where's Jaypaw? And why…?_ she paused.

_Why do I remember them?_

Before anything else could happen, Hollyleaf had another dizzy spell and she soon lost consciousness again.

* * *

Holly leaf's eyes blinked open a few times but she soon managed to open them. When she did, she saw she was on the ground and that Sand was on top of her

"Thank Bloodclan that you're awake." He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Hollyleaf nodded. "Yes I'm fine." And she slowly got up. Her head was still throbbing.

"What happened?" she asked. "You fell off the branch." He said. "And you landed here."

"Oh." Hollyleaf felt embarrassed and began to blush. "Sorry for scaring you." Sand began to blush as well.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments until Sand began to speak. He was blushing bright red.

"Hollyleaf…" He said. "…I…"

But before he could finish, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see Spots running across the bridge and stopped at the edge. He had a few scratches on him.

"Hollyleaf, the mission was a success." He beamed. "I and the others have captured one cat from each separate clan."

Hollyleaf was pleased, but she soon became worried. "Are there any deaths?" she asked

"No but some minor injuries that will heal in good time." Hollyleaf sighed in relief.

"Good" She said. She then became serious. "Spots, gather the patrols." She turned to Sand and smiled. "Were heading home."

He nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Then they followed Spots onto the bridge and off the island. But before Hollyleaf jumped off, she looked back at the island. Remembering her dream.

_Just what did I see back there? _She thought. _Was that a memory I had? If so, then what does it mean?_

Then she heard Sand call her. "Hollyleaf! Come on! We're waiting!"

She pushed the thought out of her head and ran to catch up to Sand and Spots.


	7. Chapter 6 Aftermath

_**Chapter 6**_

Lionblaze was panting heavily. He watched as the last rogue left the camp and sighed in relief. "Finally, there gone." After the rouges appeared, surprising everybody, they had to fight them off and try to get them out of the camp. But whoever they were, they had good fighting skills.

Lionblaze remembered fighting this white pelted she cat who managed to dodge his attacks an even if he did managed to land a hit on her, she would either roll with it or grab on to him with her teeth to throw him off her or to bight him. Lionblaze wasn't hurt that much because of his power but what had really surprised him, was that she had managed to hold her own ground against him. This was something that no one could ever do.

_Well I better go see if Jayfeather needs any help. _He turned around and was about to go find Jayfeather but immediately stopped at the sight before him and gasped.

"By Starclan…!"

The entire camp was demolished. The elders' den had been torn to pieces, the nursery had holes in it, and the warriors den had been smashed to the ground. Again!

**(A:N It got smashed by a tree in an earlier book)**

He looked over at the medicine den; thankfully, it hadn't been touched at all. His clanmates were all battered and bruised. He saw Foxleap helping Icecloud to the medicine den. One of her legs had been scratched. It was bleeding and she couldn't walk on her own. Dustpelt was scratched above his head and blood was flowing into his left eye. He followed Foxleap into the medicine den.

Toadstep and Rosepetal were standing outside the nursery batted and bruised like all their clanmates but were still standing. He saw Jayfeather helping Icecloud and Molepaw cleaning Dustpelts eye before he let him leave. After that Jayfeather kept coming in and out of the den with herbs in his mouth and with Molepaw at his side carrying webbing. They were going from clanmate to clanmate trying to heal their wounds.

Then they stopped at Lionblaze. "Are you all right?" Molepaw asked with worry. Lionblaze smiled down at him. "Don't worry." He said. "I'm fine." Molepaw just ignored him and began looking him over.

He looked at Jayfeather. "How is everyone else?" He asked. "All injured, but they'll live." He replied. Lionblaze sighed in relief. "That's the best news I've heard all day." Jayfeather nodded in agreement. "But it's strange isn't it." "What is?" Lionblaze asked. "

That these rogues just pop out of nowhere and attack us in a huge group for no reason at all? That doesn't make any sense." Lionblaze nodded in agreement. "You're right. They must have had a reason to attack us. But the question is why?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No. He said. "More like _who_." Lionblaze was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"These rogues were attacking in formation. Someone was leading them." "If that's true then who do you suppose is leading them? The Dark Forest?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather shook his head. "I doubt that they listen to cats from their dreams." He said.

"And besides, they would have to have clan blood in them." "But Firestar hasn't any clan blood in him either." Lionblaze said. "True." Jayfeather thought for a moment. Then a realization hit him. "Wait…" Dovewing wasn't with them. He sniffed the air but he couldn't find her scent. "Where's Dovewing?" He asked.

Lionblaze looked around. He couldn't see Dovewing anywhere. "I don't know. I can't see her anywhere. Perhaps she's with Ivypool." He replied. "Well then go and find her. No doubt that she is surprised as we are. We have to make sure she's alright." Lionblaze nodded and looked down at Molepaw who had just finished checking him over.

"Well you seem ok so-hey!" But before he could finish, Lionblaze ran off to find Ivypool. He saw her with Sorreltail trying to help Dustpelt repair the elders den along with Purdy and Mousefur. Which they didn't like. "I can't believe were doing this!" She said while gathering up some moss. Purdy grunted in agreement while pushing away some broken twigs. "Wer' too old to do work like this." He said.

Lionblaze quickly walked up to them. "Have any of you seen Dovewing?" He asked. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "No." Ivypool said. "I haven't seen her either." Said Sorreltail. "Neither have I." Said Dustpelt. "We've been too busy trying to clean up this mess those disgusting rogues made." Mousefur said. "I reck'n that she probably went hunting. As good as time for any." Purdy replied.

The other nodded in agreement, but Lionblaze wasn't convinced. "I doubt that." He said. "There's no way that she would just leave without telling any of us." He said. Ivypool thought for a moment and looked at the others. "He's right." She said. "I know my sister, and she would never do something like this. Not without telling us at least. " Everyone looked at each other.

"Well," Dustpelt began, "then where is she?"

They looked around the clearing but they could not make out her pelt through their clanmates' pelts. "I don't see her." Said Dustpelt. "I can't either." Agreed Sorreltail. "Neither can we." Said Mousefur who was looking with Purdy who couldn't see her either. "Well then we better look for her." Said Lionblaze. "Just to make sure she's alright." "Well good luck with that." Mousefur yawned. "I'm going to rest in the shade." And with that said, she walked off to rest under the highledge.

Purdy looked over at Lionblaze. "I'm going with her. I reck'n that she could use the company." And with that said, he quickly scampered off to catch up with Mousefur. After Purdy left, they all split up and began to look for Dovewing.

Lionblaze asked Foxleap but he hadn't seen her. Dustpelt asked Brightheart but she didn't know where she was either. Sorreltail asked Toadstep and Rosepetal but they had said the same thing. They didn't know where she was. Lionblaze, Ivypool, Sorreltail, and Dustpelt asked everyone but, they had all said the same thing.

_No._

Soon the whole clan was aware of her disappearance. "Where is she?" "Where did she go?" "Is she alright?" Birchfall and Ivypool were comforting Whitewing who was looking worried.

Lionblaze saw Firestar talking to Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Sandstorm. He immediately ran up to them and they parted way as they passed. "Firestar, Dovewing's gone missing." He said. Firestar nodded. "I know." He replied. "I'm sending these three on a patrol to try and find her." He gestured toward Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw.

_It makes sense. Brambleclaw's the deputy, Sandstorms the clans best hunter, and Cloudtail can track anything._ "I want to come to." Lionblaze said. "I know you would." Firestar nodded. "I was just about to come get you." Lionblaze smiled.

Firestar turned to his deputy. "Go see Jayfeather if you hadn't." He instructed. "And be careful, there might be some rouges left." Brambleclaw nodded. "Of course." He turned to the patrol. "Let's go see Jayfeather."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter I'm having troubles with my family with my father's and great aunts passing along with other troubles. I will put the next chapter up as soon ****as I can'**

**Uh-oh, Dovewing's MISSING! Did Bloodclan have anything to do with this? Find out soon! **

**R&R.**


End file.
